Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x - 4 = 2x + 9$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(9x - 4) - 2x = (2x + 9) - 2x$ $7x - 4 = 9$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(7x - 4) + 4 = 9 + 4$ $7x = 13$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{7x}{7} = \frac{13}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{7}$